Archdemon Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of the seven Archdemons of Hell. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Demon Physiology. Opposite to Archangel Physiology. Also Called *Demon King Physiology *Seven Demon Lords Physiology *Seven Princes of Hell Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of an Archdemon, the demonic counterparts of heaven's archangels. While beings similar to archdemons are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism), they are usually associated with the Abrahamic religions, Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Applications *Demon Physiology **Demon Lord Physiology ***Transcendent Demon Physiology ****Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Demonic Power *Hell Lordship *Sin Embodiment *Vice Inducement Archdemons *'Asmodeus' **Addictive Contentment **Army Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Biological Essence Manipulation ***Chimerism ***Hormone Manipulation **Desire Form ***Relative Appearance Alteration **Desire Manipulation **Lust Embodiment ***Lust Empowerment ***Meta Lust Inducement **Osculated Sway ***Hypnosis **Pleasure Manipulation **Probability Manipulation **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology (in Kabbalah) **Transcendent Genie Physiology ***Genie Manipulation **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology ***Phantasm Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment ***Punishment *'Beelzebub' **Digestive Assimilation **Famine Inducement **Gluttony Embodiment ***Gluttony Empowerment ***Gluttony Inducement **Infinite Digestive System **Insect Manipulation **Insect Physiology **Matter Ingestion **Meta-Possession **Organic Regeneration *'Belphegor' **Apathy **Demonic Technology (Hell's Inventor) ***Demonic Technology Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Golden Luck **Ignorance Embodiment **Illusion Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation ***Epiphany Inducement **Knowledge Projection **Meta Army Manipulation ***Upgrading Subordination **Negative Energy Manifestation **Paralysis Inducement **Sloth Embodiment ***Sloth Empowerment *'Leviathan' **Absolute Thievery **Envy Embodiment ***Envy Empowerment **Flawless Indestructibility **Guardianship **Hatred Inducement **Hell Lordship **Leviathan Physiology ***Fish Physiology or Cetacean Physiology ***Portal Physiology ***Demonic Dragon Physiology or Snake Physiology ****Transcendent Dragon Physiology ****Underworld Path **Malefic Force Manipulation **Omnifarious ***Omnireplication **Strength Augmentation ***Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength **Water Manipulation ***Demonic Water Manipulation ***Primordial Water Manipulation *'Lucifer' **Assailant **Corruption Inducement **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Demonic Wind Manipulation **Enlightenment (in the Book of Abra-Melin) **Fraud Inducement **Nigh Omnipotence **Omnicompetence **Omnimalevolence **Personal Domain **Pride Embodiment ***Arrogance Inducement **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Demonic Light Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation **Supernatural Beauty **Vice Inducement *'Mammon' **Absolute Buying ***Contract Bestowal **Almighty Absorbing Replication ***Absolute Thievery ***Omnireplication **Avarice Inducement **Canine Manipulation **Demonic Earth Manipulation ***Demonic Metal Manipulation (usually gold) **Greed Embodiment ***Greed Empowerment **Infinite Supply **Monetary Manipulation ***Gold Manipulation ***Golden Luck **Path to Victory **Soil Manipulation ***Harvest Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation ***Enslavement Branding *'Satan' **Anti-God (in Catharism) **Blame Embodiment **Corruption Manipulation **Demon Manipulation **Demonization **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Omnimalevolence ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Evil Lordship **Hell Fire Manipulation **Lie Manipulation **Meta Fear Inducement **Perfection **Prime Being **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Primordial Dragon Physiology/Snake Physiology ***Demonic Dragon Physiology **Satanic Incarnation **Tactical Genius **Upgrading Subordination **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment Connected *'Aamon' **Chimerism ***Canine Physiology ***Owl Physiology ***Snake Physiology **Hell-Fire Breath/Hell Fire Manipulation **Precognition **Retrocognition **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment *'Astaroth' **Canine Physiology or Chimerism ***Bat Physiology or Dragon Physiology ***Canine Physiology **Canine Manipulation **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Lust Embodiment ***Lust Manipulation **Serpent Manipulation **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Wish Granting (In some stories) *'Azazel' **Absolute Concealment **Corruption Manipulation **Demonic Dragon Physiology (in the Apocalypse of Abraham) ***Transcendent Dragon Physiology **Demon Manipulation **Evil Embodiment ***Evil Lordship **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Gender Transcendence **Meta-Possession **Tactical Genius **Temptation Embodiment **Transcendent Genie Physiology (Islam only) **Ultimate Intangibility **War Embodiment **Weapon Manipulation ***Demonic Weaponry *'Baal' **Demonic Power (On par with Satan in some stories) **Destruction Embodiment **Hell Lordship **Invisibility **Shapeshifting/Chimerism ***Feline Physiology (Cat) ***Human Disguise/Human Physiology ***Amphibian Physiology (Toad) ***Spider Physiology *'Belial' **Gender Transformation **Hell Lordship **Love Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Precognition *'Beleth' **Dark Lord **Earth Embodiment ***Demonic Earth Manipulation **Fraud Embodiment **Gender Transcendence **Guilt Inducement **Hell Lordship **Lie Manipulation ***Lie Inducement **Persuasion **Truth Detection **Violence Embodiment (Enmity) *'Lilith' **Air Manipulation **Alpha Physiology (the First Woman) **Animal Manipulation (nocturnal) **Authority (Mother of Demons & the First Witch) **Demon Manipulation ***Demon Creation ***Demon Summoning **Desire Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the South) **Flight **Magic ***Dark Arts ***Demonic Magic **Night Manipulation ***Lunar Empowerment ***Night Empowerment **Succubus Queen Physiology ***Hell Lordship Associations *Satanic Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to Demonic Slayer. *Archangel can prove equals. Known Users See Also: Demon Lords and Archdevils. Gallery Berserk-godhand.jpg|The Godhand (Bersek) are rulers of demonic entities known as Apostles. Asmodeus-N-Hell.jpg|Asmodeus (D&D) LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer the demon of pride (DC Comics/Vertigo) Katerea_Leviathan_full_appearance.jpg|Katerea Leviathan (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Leviathan. Creuserey Asmodeus - Anime Infobox.png|Creuserey Asmodeus (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Asmodeus. Shalba Beelzebub.png|Shalba Beelzebub (Highschool DxD) descendant of Satan Beelzebub. File:Demiurge_smug.jpg|Demiurge (Overlord) Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins) is the Demon King of Lust. Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Belphegor H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Beelzebub H.png|Beelzebub (Valkyrie Crusade) Mammon H.png|Mammon (Valkyrie Crusade) Leviathan H.png|Leviathan (Valkyrie Crusade) Satan_H.png|Satan (Valkyrie Crusade) Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. File:Christianity_Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus as depicted in Dictionnaire Infernal. Beelzebub_by_pamansazz.jpg|Beelzebub leviathan2.jpg|Leviathan Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Common Powers